The Climb
"The Climb" is a song performed by American singer Miley Cyrus, for the 2009 film Hannah Montana: The Movie. The song was written by Jessi Alexander and Jon Mabe, and produced by John Shanks. It was released on March 12, 2009, as the lead single of the film's soundtrack by Walt Disney Records. The song is a power ballad with lyrics that describe life as a difficult but rewarding journey. It is styled as a country pop ballad, and was Cyrus' first solo song to be released to country radio. The instrumentation includes piano, guitar and violins.Quoted word for word from here Cimorelli covered the song live in September 2009 and posted it on the 7th. Later, Lauren and Dani Cimorelli sang a duet version and posted it on February 10, 2010. Lyric Cimorelli version= Amy: I can almost see it That dream I'm dreaming, but There's a voice inside my head saying You'll never reach it Lisa: Every step I'm takin' Every move I make Feels lost with no direction, My faith is shakin' Lauren: But I, I gotta keep tryin' Gotta keep my head held high Katherine: There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Christina: Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb Amy: The struggles I'm facing The chances I'm taking Christina: Sometimes might knock me down, but No I'm not breaking Katherine: I may not know it, but These are the moments that Lauren: I'm gonna remember most, yeah Just gotta keep goin', Lisa: And I, I gotta be strong Just keep pushing on, 'cause Cimorelli: There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Somebody's gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb Lisa: Yeah, yeah yeah Amy and Lauren: Keep on movin' Keep climbin' Keep the faith baby Katherine: It's all about, it's all about the climb Lisa: Keep the faith, keep your faith Whoa, whoa, oh |-|Sugar and Spice Duet= Dani: I can almost see it That dream I'm dreaming, but There's a voice inside my head saying You'll never reach it Every step I'm takin' Every move I make Feels lost with no direction My faith is shakin' Lauren: But I, I gotta keep tryin' Gotta keep my head held high 'cause Dani and Lauren: There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb Dani: The struggles I'm facing The chances I'm taking Sometimes might knock me down, but No I'm not breaking I may not know it, but These are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah Just gotta keep goin' Lauren: And I, I gotta be strong Just keep pushing on, 'cause Dani and Lauren: There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Somebody's gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side It's the climb Lauren: Whoa-hoa yeah Keep on movin' Keep climbin' Keep the faith baby It's all about It's all about the climb Dani: Keep the faith, keep your faith Whoa, whoa, oh Trivia *Cimorelli's cover was composed of Mike on guitar, Christina and Lauren on keyboard and vocals, Katherine on bass and vocals, Lisa on drums and vocals, and Amy on vocals. Video Gallery "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus Live by Cimorelli!-0 The Climb - Miley Cyrus (cover) References Category:Covers Category:Covers by Sugar and Spice